


Rooftops // Phan

by phanxisxloved



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Roof, Sad, lgbt dan, lgbt phil, love is love, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanxisxloved/pseuds/phanxisxloved
Summary: it all started with a rooftop.





	Rooftops // Phan

phils POV

I felt the wind rushing through my ebony black hair as I cautiously watched the restrained road that was only slightly illuminated by street lights. The rooftop that I was sat upon was still slightly damp from the drizzle of rain that my town received this morning, but I didn't mind. 

I reached into the pocket of my dark blue, over-sized, hoodie to find my phone. I turned it on to check the time, it read 2:53 AM, 

shit. How the hell is it almost 3:00 AM already? Eh, its not like I have anywhere to be anyway.

Although it was early, there was no way I was leaving now. I was too busy inspecting my surroundings. The lovely cherry blossoms surrounding the road. I honestly love this town. It's so beautiful, everywhere I go there are flowers, trees, purely green grass. Not to mention the fact that pretty much anyone I meet is friendly. I smiled and changed the song I was listening to to something that suited the mood more. I changed it to bubble gum by clairo. 

The song talks about falling for someone, I wonder if I'll ever even meet "the one". It seems almost impossible if I have to be completely honest with you. Like something you would read in a book, even if I do ever meet the one, it's not like our so called relationship is going to last. Nothing lasts forever.

I heard an abrupt noise coming from the side of the building, a noise that snapped me back into reality. 

I began to reluctantly shuffle towards the side of the building to check what was making the noise. I was terrified, this has never happened before. I mean, its a really small town, who would even be up at these hours? Apart from me of course, but I'm an exception I guess.

After a few seconds of hesitation, which actually felt like 10 minutes, I decided not to investigate and just continue relaxing. I'm sure that whoever or whatever it was would be gone in a short while. I returned back to my original spot. 

After what seemed like five minutes, I heard nothing anymore. It seemed that the person or thing had gone. I begun to relax again, but those plans instantly vanished because I heard an unexpected voice,

"Hello," a clear, medium toned voice spoke.

I Jumped in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?"I raised my voice, unintentionally sounding rude, and took out my earbuds, and pushed up my glasses back into place as for the fact that they almost fell of because of how high I jumped.

I turned to face the boy, he looked around the same age as me. He had curly, dark brown hair that perfectly fell into place. His eyes were narrow and brown, his eyelashes beautifully long. The boy had pale skin that was also somehow slightly tan. He was wearing an over-sized black hoodie, as well as black jeans.

"I was going to ask the same about you." He replied with a smile. "I'm Dan Howell," He cheerfully greeted me and put his hand out, he was probably expecting me to shake it. I turned my head to face the street again and lifted my knees, arms resting on top as well as my chin, completely ignoring the kind gesture.

Why the hell is he here? This is MY roof! Well, not really, but its my spot where I go to clear my head. Can't he see I just want peace and quiet?

After about 10 seconds I shifted my eyes towards him, 

 

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Dan asked, legs crossed and head tilted.

 

I have to admit, he does look really cute when doing that, and he's quite attractive in general. Although, he is quite vexatious considering I don't like socialization and he seems chatty.

 

"How'd you guess?" I sarcastically stated, rolling my eyes.

 

"So the mystery man speaks, what might your name be?" 

 

"Phil Lester" I bluntly spoke,

 

Dan started shuffling closer to me, supposedly so that he could sit next to me for 'conversation', "What school do you attend?"

 

"I don't go to school anymore." 

 

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you finished high school? That's strange you look like a teenager."

 

"Nah, I just don't attend anymore."

 

"Oh, so how old are you?" He questioned.

 

"I'm 17, now stop asking so many questions, for fucks sake."

 

"I'm sorry, its just that I never see anyone up at this time, I thought maybe it was a chance to make a new friend. You seem interesting, I'd like to learn more about you. Besides, we're the same age so its not like I'm gonna go perving on you like a 60 year old man would, dont be so shy."

 

"How does being up late make me 'interesting' to you?" I immediately turned my head towards Dan.

 

"I'm not so sure, there's just something about being outside on a rooftop at 3:00 AM that just speaks mysterious to me. And mysterious is interesting." I watched as he moved his head to face the sky instead of looking at me as he previously was, "Everyone has a different story to tell, a different reason why they're up and roaming around so late. Whether it would be to clear your head or to just have a nice walk without people getting in the way." He turned to look at me again, " And you just so happen to be at my spot, so why not investigate."

 

"Well, if it's friends you're looking for, hate to burst your bubble but, I'm not a person you would want to call a friend, trust me."

 

"And why not?" He curiously replied

 

"I'm different, okay?"I announced as I adjusted my black beanie and begun to stand up."

 

"Different is good."

 

I stared straight ahead, face buried in my arms, "Not my kind of different." 

 

"There's good in everyone, Phil, you just have to believe that there is to finally see it."

 

"I guess so," I grabbed a pack of cigarettes from my back pocket and lit one, "It just depends on the person." 

 

"Aren't you worried that your parents will find you about you-" 

 

"Smoking?" I cut him off, "Nah, they never care enough to give a shit about me."

 

"I'm sure that's not true."

 

"It is, trust me." 

 

"whatever you say..."

 

"I should really get going, bye Dan."

 

"Goodbye Phil, be safe."

 

I Stood up and hesitated to jump down considering the fact that I still felt Dan's eyes staring at me, but I jumped down anyway, not wanting to start another conversation.

As I walked, I put my earphones into my ears, and played the song 'lovesick boys' by Conan Gray. 

 

Personally, I don't really like Dan all that much. He's so cheery and apparently likes making friends, whereas I'm a downer and loner. Usually, those traits don't match well, but that's alright, I never really wanted friends anyway. No one seemed to get me, I feel as if Dan will be the same. 

 

I begin to zone out a bit, but not exactly get lost in my mind either. I was just kind of walking, going wherever my body took me, but of course, it took me where I usually end up going. Our local coffee shop. 

 

This little coffee shop is the place that took me in when I ran away. There was this one employee, Mindy, she would always give me free drinks and food when I first went there, she still does. The day I ran away, the coffee shop was the first place I thought of to go to. Honestly, I don't really want to re-think all this. Too many bad memories, I just hope that one day I can actually talk to someone about it and actually have them listen. The only person I have is Mindy.

 

I admired the nostalgic vibe to the building. The way the small bit of dark wood collided with the white planks. All the flowers surrounding the exterior of the building, as well as vines gradually creeping up the walls. It truly felt like the home I never had.

 

I swung open the door, the familiar sound of a bell following after it. 

 

"Up late again, I see?" Mindy spoke

 

"I had a lot to think about tonight. You really don't have to stay up and wait for me every night." I sat by the counter.

 

"I know, but I'm always so worried about you."

 

"I ran away 2 months ago, Mindy, there's no reason to worry. I know what I'm doing, I'll be fine! Please don't wait, you still have school remember?

 

"Well, if you say so."

 

"I don't quite believe you." I replied, eagerly staring into her bright green eyes,

 

"You're right to do so." I smiled in response.

 

"Anyway, you should probably head home, shouldn't you?" 

 

"Yeah, have a huge essay, ugh you're so lucky that you don't have to go to school anymore."

 

"I guess I am, essays don't seem much fun." 

 

"They're not." Mindy quickly grabbed her belongings and headed for the door,

 

"Goodbye, Phil." She waved

 

"Bye,"

 

I now sat by the small, baby blue, counter alone. Doing nothing but stare at the small potted plants on the shelves. I cant help but think of Dan again, he seems so optimistic. Everything about him just screams 'joy', hes the literal sun. It pissed me off, how he somehow managed to make me happy but piss at the same time. Although, procrastinating is, in fact, a talent that I posses, so I'll just think about this another time, when it's actually relevant.

 

I made my way to the back room, where I could see that Mindy has already set up for me. An inflatable mattress was put in the middle of the room, along with some dark red bed sheets and a plain white pillow. 

 

I was now prepared for yet another lifeless day to face in the morning.

 

AN: I hope you enjoyed that! I have so much planned for this story! Yes, it is a bit confusing, but that's because there's a lot more to learn about but Dan and Phil. Stay tuned for yet another chapter hehe


End file.
